


Sexy, Petty, Sleepy Revenge

by MechaqueenMistress (PunkRockPearl)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lore buildup for more fics, Omnic Pharah, Pre Given consent, Robo Pharah, Robot/Human Relationships, Sleep sexy, mechaqueen, mechaqueen pharah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkRockPearl/pseuds/MechaqueenMistress
Summary: Brigitte wants to get back at Pharah for messing up her button up earlier, it ends up being more sweet than sexy.





	Sexy, Petty, Sleepy Revenge

Pharah snoozed quietly in her bunk, dead to the world. For all intents and purposes her cold metal body was, still and sunken deep into her bed her body made no sound as she rested. Soft pulses of light could occasionally be seen leaking from her joins, internal energy overflowing into her sheets.

 

As she snoozed, a quiet giggle came from her ear as a small blip of a connection sound pinged from her head. Pharah stayed asleep, still as ever as a more orange glow began to emanate from her joints. From behind her screen in her room, Brigitte sat, ecstatic with excitement as she began to type away at her keyboard.

 

As Brigitte interfaced with the connection to Pharah she looked down at the aftermath from earlier, a ruined pair of pants and her favorite button up covered in black lipstick stains. Their game of surprising one another had escalated after a meeting earlier in the day, after meeting with the higher ups Pharah had pulled Brigitte into a closet, having quite a bit of fun teasing her before letting her take an embarrassing run back to her room.

 

Looking back at her computer Brigitte had a glint in her eye, ready to tease her girlfriend right back. Cracking her fingers she began to move about sliders and variables, keeping an eye on her lover's state of sleep, not wanting to wake her up. With a grin she slowly opened Pharah's blank eyes, finally able to see what she was working with.

 

With soft movements Pharah's head slowly moved, careful to not make any sudden movements. As she turned about Brigitte could see the dark room, able to still see thanks to Pharah's enhanced eyes. Brigitte licked her lips, moving her girlfriend's body as careful as she always was with Pharah. Pharah slowly sat up, her sheets slipping off to reveal her tank top and shorts.

 

Pharah was never truly bothered by the cold, and never saw a need for anything more covering when she went to bed, preferring comfort. The tank top showed off her muscled arms, Synth-flesh and metal joints shining with polish in the faint light in the room. Her legs were similar, smooth as could be with unnatural Synth-flesh that always made Brigitte flustered when she was close. 

 

It was hard for Brigitte to not stop right there and enjoy the sight, but this moment wasn't about her, it was about Pharah. She let Pharah's arms pull the sheets down all the way, shifting her to move her legs off the bed. Pharah let out a small sound, eye's fluttering as if she was about to wake up.

 

"Shite..." Brigitte swore as she let Pharah's eyes close, trying to reinforce Pharah's dream. When she checked on the dream, she could only gasp. Pharah had told her about her nightmares of battle, unable to face them on her own. Nightmares of combat and terrible losses she had occurred during the crisis. She had asked her months ago to help her with her nightmares if she was up when they happened. Brigitte had fully agreed, knowing she often worked late into the night, much later than Pharah ever stayed up.

 

Brigitte rushed about, changing the values of the generated dream, softening it and letting it fade. Pharah's twitching slowed, calming down as the nightmare faded into a pleasant pool in a forest. As Pharah began to calm Brigitte sighed with relief, grasping her head as she leaned back, ever glad she had been present to help her girlfriend.

 

She looked up from her hands, looking at the now black screen and access panel into Pharah. She looked down, gazing at the small key Pharah had given her. Under normal circumstances Pharah was just like anyone else, another Omnic among a combined populace. Omnics needed maintenance just like any person however, but such access was less frequent than in humans. 

 

Brigitte tapped at the glowing diamond, remembering fondly when Pharah had opened up to her, trusting her with the power to help her. She could have chosen anyone. She slowly smiled, looking back at the black screen. "She trusted me." Brigitte smiled, feeling how late it was as she started to get emotional.

 

The evening's antics had started as a journey of petty revenge, but as she looked at the physical emblem of trust before her she smiled. With steady hands she opened Pharah's eyes, planning a different ending for the evening.

 

\----

 

She snuck down hallways in her pajamas quietly, trying to act as natural as possible at that time of evening. She gave a happy wave to Mei, still reading one of the thousands of academic papers in her backlog as the scientist laid upon her girlfriend's stomach in the common area.

 

A few minutes later she arrived at Pharah's room, opening the door as quietly as possible as she slipped inside. It was still pitch black, the lights dark as ever as she shut the door, memorizing the path to the bed. Pharah had little in the way of a mess, never being one to keep her room in an extreme state of disrepair.

 

Brigitte's heart jumped as she reached the edge of the bed, unable to look away from her girlfriend's peaceful face. Smiling she pulled off her pajamas with slow movements, making sure to make as little noise as possible.

 

Brigitte tossed her pajamas next to Pharah's on the floor, smiling as the piles looked natural as ever. As she slipped into the bunk with Pharah, lifting her sheets and snuggling up against Pharah's naked body she could only giggle, knowing how flustered Pharah would be the morning after. 

 

"Goodnight my hero."


End file.
